Saying Good bye
by Going Rogue
Summary: The Rangers Say goodbye to a good friend. Tribute to Trini To the song Cancer by MCR Jas Tri Mention of: Tom Kim Jas Kat One Shot REVIEW Please!


**Title: **Saying Good-bye

**Rating: **PG to PG-13

**Parings:** Jason/Trini, Tommy/Kim, Mention of Jason/Kat

**Summary: **A Ranger's Tragic Death. (Something I just had to write) Song fic to MCR's Song Cancer.

Trini lay in the hospital bed tears rolling down her cheeks "Jason…" She whispered softly and looked at her sleeping boyfriend. He looked at her and kissed her forehead, "Are you feeling ok?" She looked so weak laying there like this. She had just gotten off another round of Chemo but it wasn't doing anything for her. "Can you get me some water?" He nodded and got her a cup of water, "Here, you go." Trini took a sip and smiled at him, "Thank you. Did you call the others and arrange the funeral for me yet?" Jason looked taken aback, "Don't think like that you'll be fine!" She tried to smile but ended up coughing, "Jase…I won't be fine the doctor already said I don't have much time left, I'm dying Jason!" Jason leaned down to kiss her lips but she wouldn't let him, "Just know that I love you and promise me that you'll get them back together for me?" He nodded and walked out of the hospital room his girlfriend falling asleep in her bed.

_Turn away,  
If you could get me a drink  
Of water 'cause my lips are chapped and faded  
Call my Aunt Marie  
Help her gather all my things  
And bury me in all my favorite colors,  
My sisters and my brothers, still,  
I will not kiss you,  
'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you._

Trini was surrounded by all the people that loved her. Kim stood at her head tears rolling down her cheeks, "Trini this is so hard, how are you feeling?" Trini nodded her long black hair was slowly falling out and she looked like she was in so much pain, "I know Kim…I'm so sorry. I'm not feeling good. The chemo is so painful, but I want you to do something for me?" Kim nodded holding her best friend's hand, "Get back together with Tommy. Get married and have kids, you need each other, just like I needed Jason." Kim nodded kissing her friends cheek, "I'll try…really I will." Trini smiled softly at Kim, "Tell everyone else I say goodbye." Kim looked at her and let her tears flow, "Ok…"

_Now turn away,  
'Cause I'm awful just to see  
'Cause all my hairs abandoned all my body,  
Oh, my agony,  
Know that I will never marry,  
Baby, I'm just soggy from the chemo  
But counting down the days to go  
It just ain't living  
And I just hope you know_

Jason sat next to her, "Trini I love you so much. I'll miss you." He kissed her lips softly, "I'll miss you too. Find someone for me…Get married Jase…I love you" She whispered and closed her eyes once more, for the very last time. Jason let out a sob, "I love you to Tri…I love you too…" He pulled out the velvet box in his pocket and pulled the ring out of it. "I was going to ask you this a long time ago." He put the yellow diamond ring on finger and cried next to her face.

_That if you say (if you say)  
Goodbye today (goodbye today)  
I'd ask you to be true (cause I'd ask you to be true)  
'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you_

At the funeral Jason stood by Trini's parents they smiled at him softly, "Thank you for being with her." Janet Kwan said tears rolling down her face, "I loved her…and I would have done anything for her." Jason said the pain in his voice. He looked down into the ground where the love of his life was being laid. In his hand were a bright red rose and a yellow rose twisted together. He placed it on the white surface of the casket. The casket was lowered into the ground. Kim was crying in Tommy's arms and Jason was just by himself. "Jason?" An Australian accent caught his attention. He looked up and saw a blond blue eyed girl, "Hey Kat…" She smiled softly at him, "You ok?" He shook his head, "No I'm not. All I want to do is die…" Kat looked at him and grabbed his hand a pink rose still in her hand, "Please…don't give up." She let go and dropped the rose into the ground along with the other rangers. Jason glanced after Kat, maybe, just maybe he had the will to live again.

_'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you_

Trini looked down from her place in heaven with Zordon, "Will they be ok?" Zordon nodded, "Trini they will be fine and Jason will get better, Kat will see to that." Trini nodded, "Ok I'll miss him…" Zordon hugged the young woman, "I know Trini…I know."

_'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you_

The end.

I know it was sad but it was the best I could do. Please review!


End file.
